El final del trayecto
by Zelfa
Summary: UA No supe lo que hacía, únicamente recuerdo verme abrazando a Sasuke por la espalda, intentando que su terrible herida dejase de emanar aquél viscoso líquido escarlata. ¡Hasta luego, Sasuke!


**Titulo: El final del trayecto**

**Serie: Naruto**

**Pareja: Sasuke x Naruto**

**Propiedad de: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Resumen: UA **No supe lo que hacía, únicamente recuerdo verme abrazando a Sasuke por la espalda, intentando que su terrible herida dejase de emanar aquél viscoso líquido escarlata. ¡Hasta luego, Sasuke!

**Notas:** Con este relato no saco ningún beneficio más que satisfacer mis ganas de escribir (mejor o peor, pero lo intento…).

Por cierto, la camisa blanca de Sasuke no sé cómo se llama, por lo tanto puse haori, pero si alguien sabe su nombre le agradecería mil veces que me ayudase y me lo dijera.

Muchas gracias por su lectura, espero con ansias sus críticas (constructivas :p) y opiniones 

Ya había terminado todo.

Aquél largo camino que recorrimos por sendas diferentes finalmente había vuelto a coincidir, para que de una vez por todas, aquél triste juego del destino diese por terminado.

Era como el dios que juga a dados, y una vez que estos han caído decidiéndolo todo, mira a sus peones con la sonrisa traviesa de un niño que espera ver la reacción de su contrincante y todo aquél que le preste una mínima atención.

Jaque mate. Finalmente todo se había decidido, y ahora que por fin todo había llegado a su límite, podíamos gozar del momento de libertad que confiábamos tener por saber que pese a que hiciésemos cualquier movimiento, nada afectaría ya a lo que tanto, y tantos habíamos anhelado. La guerra, iniciada por la captura de los jinchuurikis, había terminado, y con ello, nuestro reencuentro por fin había tenido lugar.

Nos encontrábamos en el lugar donde entrenamos por primera vez juntos para quitarle aquellos dichosos cascabeles a Kakashi-sensei.

Una especie de sonrisa melancólica se escapó de mis labios. Recuerdo perfectamente que esa fue la primera vez que me ayudaste al darme parte de tu comida, mientras yo te miraba perplejo desde el tronco en el que me hallaba atado, mientras me moría de hambre. Ésa fue la primera vez de muchas otras ocasiones en las que me mostraste aquél lado que mantenías oculto tras la máscara que te forjaste hecha de frialdad e indiferencia.

Me pareció irrisorio que el lugar donde empecé a conocerte mejor, fuera también el lugar donde todo finalizaría.

Esa noche había llovido, y ahora el suelo se podía ver, gracias a los primeros rayos de sol, cubierto por una espesa capa de sangre, agua y barro que lo tapaba todo debido a la emboscada que se llevó a cabo desde nuestras filas hacia vuestro territorio, ocupado semanas atrás.

Todo olía a podredumbre y a humedad. El intenso y refrescante olor del bosque, lleno de pinos y demás árboles y plantas, había quedado desplazado por el olor a pólvora proveniente de las explosiones que ahora se llevaban a cabo a lo largo de la aldea. Aquellos impetuosos árboles que crecían con gran fuerza formando así una enorme manta de color verde, eran ahora imposibles de vislumbrar por el opresor y oscuro ambiente que se había propagado.

En ese momento no escuchaba nada; ni las explosiones que se llevaban la vida de decenas de ninja a varios metros de detrás de mí, ni los choques entre kunais y armas de diversa índole, ni los gritos y chillidos de sufrimiento, terror y angustia que lanzaban al aire aquellos moribundos, a los que poco tiempo les quedaba ya de vida.

Únicamente te veía a ti. Tu esbelta y aparentemente delicada figura, que se asemejaba a la delicada porcelana por tu blanca piel, ahora manchada de rojo, en contraste a tus oscuros ojos ceniza, y aquella suave cabellera azabache.

Tus ropas se veían descolocadas por todo el esfuerzo de una pelea, y por las rasgaduras provocadas por la incesante lucha, y los ataques de aquellos ilusos que pensaron que podrían hacerte daño, los cuales ahora seguramente estarían tirados entre otros tantos cadáveres esparcidos por doquier.

Tu antes blanco haori, podía verse ahora teñido por una mancha de color escarlata intenso, que a cada instante que pasaba se hacía más y más grande, tornándose ahora, el color predominante.

Tu pecho ensangrentado no paraba de subir y bajar a un ritmo increíblemente rápido e intenso, cosa que provocó que desfallecieras y tus rodillas cayeran sobre el manto de hojarasca y sangre que todo lo teñía.

No supe lo que hacía, únicamente recuerdo verme abrazando a Sasuke por la espalda, intentando que su terrible herida dejase de emanar aquél viscoso líquido de sabor metálico que por momentos empezaba a recorrerme a mí también, dejando una sensación de calidez y de terror.

-Dobe, deja de llorar, que ya no eres un crío – musitó con mucho esfuerzo el cuerpo que tendía una mano hacia mi rostro y lo acariciaba con el mayor de los mimos, haciendo que me relajase y empezase a entornar los ojos, pasa así poder disfrutar de aquél tierno gesto que me ofrecía mi mayor y más querido rival, a la vez que a cada momento nos apegábamos más el uno al otro.

-Sasuke teme- susurré en su oído sin que me importara nada más a mi alrededor- Yo no estoy llorando- le contesté en el momento en el que abrí los ojos y vi como una traviesa gota caía hacia sus pálidos y fríos labios.

No dijo nada más, solamente deslizó su lengua y se relamió los labios, el lugar donde había caído aquella amarga lágrima, para después ofrecerme una sincera sonrisa y dejar caer su brazo inerte al suelo.

Ahora desde el embarcadero donde a veces lo veía de pequeño entrenar su técnica ígnea, sólo puedo recordar los buenos y malos momentos que pasé junto a él, y sé, que algún día lo volveré a ver y volveremos a estar juntos, como siempre y pese a lo que quieran decir. Porque aunque ellos no lo consideren un héroe, y le tomen por un miserable traidor, yo sé que eso no es así. Él sólo siguió el camino que creyó que sería el mejor, y más rápido, para llevar a cabo su objetivo.

Asique ahora, sólo me queda seguir el camino en el que he decidido creer, y mirar hacia delante hasta el día en que podamos encontrarnos de nuevo y decirte con una de mis tantas alegres y limpias sonrisas:

-Sabes teme, he llegado a ser un gran Hokage. ¡Te echaba de menos!

Por lo tanto, y hasta que eso ocurra, disfruta aunque sea un poco del tiempo en que no estoy contigo, porque cuando te atrape, estoy seguro de que no nos volveremos a separar.

-¡Hasta luego, Sasuke!


End file.
